


Lois gets a taste

by Torque



Series: Sex and Jealousy at the Griffin House [2]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torque/pseuds/Torque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois seduces Meg's boyfriend Andrew while they're alone in the house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lois gets a taste

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, hope you enjoy it :D

Morning dawned on the sleepy town of Quahog. Meg woke up in her lover’s arms, and smiled as she nuzzled his chest. However, she realized that she needed to start getting dressed. She needed to go shopping for a surprise trip she had planned. She hadn’t told Andrew yet, but she was going to rent a cabin at a campsite, and the two of them could spend a whole week alone with each other. She couldn’t wait. Moving carefully, Meg untwisted herself from the human tangle that the two of them had created in their sleep. After that she showered and dressed, and checked on Andrew before she left. She kissed him on the cheek, left a note on the bed, and then left the house to go shopping.

When Andrew finally woke up, he realized that Meg wasn’t there with him. What he did find was the note, and he blinked away the sleepy blurriness as he tried to read it.

_Hey sweetie,_

_I’m out for the day. There’s some food in the fridge if you want_  
some. It’s cool if you decide to go home, but if you’re still here  
when I get home then we could have some more fun (wink).

_Love, your girlfriend. XOXO_

Andrew smiled as he read the note, and he contemplated spending the day in Meg’s bed. Either way the mention of food instantly made him hungry, and he felt his stomach growling just at the thought of it. He got out of bed, pulled on his clothes from last night and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. When he turned the corner and entered the kitchen he was met with a surprise. He saw Lois, Meg’s mother, standing naked at the kitchen counter with her back to him. She was making something, and hadn’t seen him yet. He had no idea why Lois was naked. It was probably a habit she had when she was alone in the house; she must have thought that no one else was home. He found himself staring at her ass. Andrew had lost his virginity last night, and his first sight of a woman’s naked body was the best thing he’d ever seen. However, it has been said before that Meg isn’t as hot as her mother. Andrew got to see this first hand. He couldn’t believe how beautiful her ass was as it gently shook back and forth with the stirring motion she was doing with her hands. As transfixed as he was, he knew that getting caught staring at his girlfriend’s naked mother was not something he could let happen, and he tried to leave the kitchen as quietly as he could.

She must have heard him, because she turned around to face him just as he turned to leave. Andrew expected a scream, or something to come hurtling towards his head in indignant rage. What he didn’t expect was for Lois to smile at him.

“Oh, hello,” she said. She was still facing away from him, but she kept looking over her shoulder to look at him. “You must be Meg’s new boyfriend. Sorry that you have to see me like this, but I thought I was alone in the house.”

In reality Lois knew perfectly well that Andrew was in the house. In fact the two of them were the ONLY ones in the house this morning. Lois had done some quick planning during the night after she’d seen Andrew in the bathroom. She’d known that Meg was going to be out all day, and that Peter and Chris would be leaving for work. That only left Stewie and Brian, but that problem was easily fixed when she asked Brian to take Stewie to the park for the day. After that, Lois had started to put some thought into she could seduce this young man. This wasn’t the first time she’d tried to seduce a man already in love with another woman. Before she’d met Peter and gotten married, it had been a fun way to spend an afternoon. She still had some old tricks up her sleeve, and she’d been mentally sorting through them when she realized something. In the past her competition had been beautiful women, almost on par with Lois herself. But this was _Meg_ we were talking about. Subtlety and nuance had no place here. As soon as Andrew caught sight of a REAL naked woman then the rest would work itself out.

Once Meg had left, Lois had made her way to the kitchen completely nude, and had been waiting for Andrew to come and ‘accidentally’ see her naked. It was a bold move, even for Lois, but she was desperate for attention and admiration, to be looked at with that wide-eyed wonder that she’d been lacking lately. Men had always looked at her with that wide-eyed puppy love, especially when they’d been making love to her; like they couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful as her would deign to be with them. She could see that admiration in Andrew’s eyes now, and not only that there was a large bulge in his pants that confirmed it. Lois’ heart started to race and, emboldened, she turned around to face him. Seeing Lois naked from behind was one thing, but seeing her naked from the front was another entirely. Andrew gaped.

“Come on, let me make it up to you,” she said. “Sit down at the table and we can eat breakfast together.”

They sat opposite each other at the dining table, each with a bowl of cereal in front of them. Lois’ breasts were big enough that they could have dipped into her bowl, and as they ate in silence she actually leaned forward slightly to almost make this happen. Naturally Andrew’s eyes were glued to Lois’ chest, and Lois was drinking it in.

“You’re staring,” she said eventually.

“I’m sorry,” he stammered, “but don’t you think you should put something on?”

“Why should I? I’m not ashamed of my body. I always go nude when I’m at home alone. Do you have a problem with it?”

“. . . Not exactly.”

“Then there’s no problem,” she said with a sly smile. She was sitting with her legs crossed on her chair, and she lifted one leg to brush against his under the table. Andrew flinched hard at the sudden unexpected contact, and his spoon clattered to the floor.

“Oh my, how clumsy,” Lois said, “let me get that for you.”

She immediately vanished under the table, and got a closer look at Andrew’s bulging crotch. Without hesitation, she put both hands on it, stroking him through his pants. She was being very aggressive about this whole thing, and she knew it, but this young man was giving her everything she’d been craving for so long. She wanted more, and she wanted it now.

Andrew, shocked, kicked back his chair away from the table, eyes bulging at the sight of Lois smiling up at him on her knees. Lois wasn’t thinking straight right now, she was so turned on by the audacity of what she was doing, and the obvious effect she was having on Andrew, that she reacted instinctively, and unzipped his fly. Andrew was numb with shock and unable to react as Lois undid his pants, and soon she had his cock free from its constrictive prison, and she’d managed to wriggle his pants off down to the floor.

“Mm, I can see why Meg likes you,” she said huskily, and without taking her eyes off of his, she opened her mouth wide and took his whole cock in her mouth. The look on Andrew’s face was everything that she’d been waiting for since she couldn’t remember when. He looked down at her with surprise, yes, but also with a mixture of lust, desire, and complete reverence. Lois knew that she was beautiful and sexy, but seeing that reflected in the expression of this young man was making her so horny that her pussy was drenched. It was begging for attention so badly that she could feel her heartbeat better in her pussy than she could in her chest.

Slowly she bobbed her head up and down, running her lips and her tongue loosely over his rigid cock. She even went all the way down until her nose was buried in his pubic hair, fitting the end of his cock down her throat. When she came back up for air, and she could tell by looking at him that no one had ever done that to him before.

“There are some things that an experienced woman does better,” she mewled as she jacked his cock with one hand. “Do you want to see what else I can do that's better?”

She didn't wait for a response, not that Andrew was in a state where he could have provided one. She stood up, keeping a carefully firm grip on his cock, and led him to the living room. Andrew had no choice to follow. Lois pushed him down onto the couch, and stood in front of him as she licked the oozing pre-cum that had gotten from his dick to her fingers. Then with her other hand she touched and plunged a couple of fingers into her hot, slippery wet pussy, and pulled them back out. As she stepped closer to the couch, she reached out and slipped her fingers into Andrew's unresisting mouth, giving him a taste of her arousal. He sucked and licked her fingers, enjoying everything about it, and Lois smiled as she lifted first one knee, then another onto the couch on either side of his hips. With her free hand she held onto his hard, throbbing cock and held it steady as she lowered herself onto it. Even in Andrew's state of shock and disbelief, his eyes widened as he realized what was happening, and he groaned as he felt the smooth, hot walls of her pussy clenching down on his cock.

“Do you like it so far, Andrew?” Lois asked. She smiled down at him and began to bounce slowly up and down. “Do you like the way mommy's pussy feels?”

Lois got a surge of adrenaline from using the word 'mommy' in her sexy talk. It was the first time she'd ever done it, even during sex with Peter. She'd never been able to use the lonely housewife cougar angle with a guy before, but right now it just felt so good and so right. Andrew's hands were on her hips, gently guiding her up and down, and his gaze was locked firmly on her magnificent breasts. They moved with beautiful tandem with the movement of her body, and Andrew was hypnotized by their bouncing. He could only nod in response to her question.

Lois put her hands on the back of the couch so she could lean forward. Her breasts were pressed against his face, and he was lost in her cleavage while her hips moved up and down. She arched her back and pushed forward with every down thrust to rub Andrew's cock in just right, and she quivered every time she did. She was already on the verge of cumming, not just from the physical stimulation but from the sheer excitement of what she was doing. And there was the way Andrew looked up at her, with those eyes filled with such hunger and adoration, such wonderment and lust. She caressed his face with both hands as she moved her hips back and forth, and occasionally moved around in small circles. It worked wonders on both of them.

“Suck mommy's tits, sweetie,” she said, and guided his lips to her nipple. Andrew eagerly took her nipple in her mouth, and even started to bite down a little bit. Lois' nipples had lost some sensitivity after raising three children, so feeling Andrew bite them was thrilling and exhilarating. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him close to her chest as he worked his magic on her breast, and all the while she pumped her hips back and forth even faster.

Lois came, and it was enough to make her whole body freeze up and shudder. She didn't slow down, and each thrust brought another fresh wave of pleasure soaring through her. Andrew grunted gutturally with Lois' nipple in his mouth, and his hands were roaming her back, bringing his nails down across her skin. This made Lois cum again, and she had to bite her lip to prevent from crying out. This young man may have been new to having sex, but he was still doing all the right things that drove Lois crazy.

As her orgasm subsided, Lois became aware that Andrew was breathing heavily, and much faster. He was now on the verge of cumming as well. Quickly, Lois got up off his lap, and knelt on the floor in front of him. His cock, as well as his thighs and the couch cushions beneath him, were soaked with her juices from her multiple orgasms. Normally she would have been angry about the mess she'd have to clean up, but right now she didn't care at all. Right now, all she wanted was to have Andrew's hot load of cum all over her face. It had been so long since any man had cum on her face, and she hadn't realized until just now how much she'd missed it. She wanted it now, in the worst way, and shoved his cock down her throat and bobbed her head up and down fast to try and push him over the edge. The taste of her own sex was familiar and intoxicating, and she welcomed it like an old friend she hadn't seen for a long time.

Andrew was helpless and at the mercy of Lois' skilled technique and enthusiasm. He lifted his own hips up off the couch as he felt his orgasm getting closer, and he clenched his buttocks hard. Lois knew he was close, and popped his cock out from her mouth and jacked him off hard while she kept her face close to the tip, mouth open and tongue ready to catch his load.

The sight of Lois' face ready to receive his load was more than enough to drive Andrew over the edge. He spasmed hard as he came, and a long string of sticky white cum erupted from his cock and hit Lois on the cheek. Another spurt, and it soared over her face and got her in the hair. Andrew's cock twitched with every spurt, and Lois managed to catch some of it in her mouth, but most of it was splattered all over her face. She loved the feeling of having a man's hot cum warming her face. She licked her lips and swallowed what she could, as Andrew emptied his balls and settled back down on the couch.

“That,” said Lois as she stood up, “was the best fuck I've had for a very long time.”  
She wiped her chin with a finger, and scooped up some of his cum, which she popped in her mouth and swallowed again.

She reached down and gave Andrew's cock a little squeeze, which made him twitch in response as he looked up at her.

“I'll be sleeping alone tonight,” she whispered to him. “So if you come over again, and you're finished with Meg, you should sneak over to my room, and I'll give you some _real_ satisfaction. The kind that my daughter could never give you.”

“Yes ma'am,” said Andrew, grinning stupidly.

“We better go clean ourselves, up. Meg'll be home soon.”

 

* * *

 

In fact, Meg had already gotten home, and had noticed movement in the front window before she'd reached the door. She managed to peek through the curtains to see her own mother riding her boyfriend on the couch in the living room. In fascinated horror, she watched the whole scene play out, ending with her beloved Andrew shooting his load all over her mother's face. White hot fury filled her up as she watched them get up to leave the living room, and she knew that she had to find a way to make her mom pay for what she'd just done.


End file.
